


Pleased Your Master, Bunny

by Kamui0915



Series: Hatake's Pet [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Butt Plugs, M/M, Master Kakashi, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexy Costume, Shameless Smut, Slave Obito, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui0915/pseuds/Kamui0915
Summary: After Obito agreed to be his slave, the Uchiha must pay his debts with his body every time Kakashi wanted it, and today is the second time to please the silver haired man, or let's say his master. Obito doesn't want to make this hard, so he obeyed all what Kakashi said, until he saw something hanging in the fitting room, waiting for him. Damn.Part 2 of the series w/ prompt "Playboy Bunny"





	Pleased Your Master, Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you googling "playboy bunny costume" first if you don't know how it looks, so you can imagine the plot better. :>

_As he wanted that day, I moved to his house for a while until I can 'pay' my debt completely. Only two of us who stayed here. If you are wondering he had two houses. The first one was his main house that his maid, his driver, and security currently staying at, and the second was here, a house that he used if he wanted to work alone._

_And as I thought I'm the one who did all the house courses; cleaning, washing, cooking. But that's not bothering me at all, one thing that bothered me; my boss treated me like his boyfriend? Kissing, hugging, we shared all of them. Just like this afternoon._

_I was cleaning the house while my boss sat on the couch watching the tv. He called me to sit with him when I was done. I did it, and he wrapped his arms around me, nuzzled my face._

_''Tired?'' He asked._

_''Yes.'' I pushed his body a little because he was too close. ''Master, why are you being sweet to me? I mean we're not even in a relationship.''_

_''Does being sweet must be in a relationship first?''_

_''Eh? W-Well, that... It's just weird being sweet to a stranger.''_

_My boss just smiled which I don't understand what's the meaning, then he touched my chin. ''Old fashioned.'' He said and suddenly kissed me. Of course I was surprised and tried to push him away, but his grasp stopped my hand. He leaned ahead to make me lay down on the couch and started playing with my ear and neck._

_''S-Stop, you said we will do it at night.'' I tried to speak as my voice mixed with a soft moan. Gladly he stopped and agreed to continue at night._

_Look, I even tried to be brave to ask his reason, but I got no answer, and he attacked me so easily like I'm his lover. It's just... weird for me._

Obito was done washing the dishes and walked to Kakashi's room, knocked on the door slowly then opened it. The silver haired man was working inside. "Do you want some snacks or drinks?" The Uchiha asked.

"No, thanks."

"Fine."

"Hey, wait."

Obito wanted to close the door when he heard Kakashi called him. "Yes?"

"Sit here."

Obito was silent seeing Kakashi gave him a sign to sit on his lap, the memories a week ago came to his head, the day he had sex with his boss in the office, but Kakashi's voice distracted him.

"Come on now, Obito. You wear your pants, so no need to worry."

Obito blushed to know Kakashi could read his mind. "I-I know." He walked over slowly and sat on his lap, but rather than facing ahead like before, the Uchiha showed his back instead. Kakashi didn't mind and continued to write.

A while later, Obito's phone was ringing. "Sorry. I'll be back."

"Answer here." Kakashi held Obito by his waist, preventing the Uchiha to stand.

The black haired man sighed and picked up his phone."Yes, mom?" It was his parents. "Yeah, sorry I can't go home, I have to stay at my friend's house for a while to work." Kakashi watched Obito in silence. ''I'm fine here, don't worry.'' The Uchiha's breath hitched when a kiss landed on his nape. Obito hit Kakashi's legs softly to give him a warning.

''Yeah, Mom. I will tell you when I go homeー'' Obito covered his mouth as Kakashi's lips played with his ear. That lips teased him by licking and sucking around. The Uchiha bit his lips as a blush started to appear on his face.

''M-Mom, can I call you back later?'' Kakashi stroked Obito's thigh, even almost touched his crotch. ''Stop! I'm on the phone!'' Obito finally yelled when his mom hanged up.

Kakashi just smiled. ''Have you told your parents that you paid ¥100.000 already?''

''Of course not! What would I say? Paying their debt by... by...''

''Having sex with me.''

''Shut up.''

''Seems you're not the type of person who easily mad about sex, huh?''

''Look, I'm not a girl and I don't want to make this hard, if I already paid all the debt, this is will be over, right?''

''Yeah.'' He kissed the black haired man's lips. ''Now go upstairs and open the first door you meet, I've prepared a costume for you in the fitting room, come back in five minutes.''

Obito knew this was the second time to pay his debt, he nodded and obeyed what Kakashi said. Opening the door, the first thing he saw was a big room with a lot of clothes and a mirror right in front of him.

 _What? Is this a makeup artist's room?!_ Obito thought.

The black haired man walked to the fitting room and his eyes widened when he saw a costume hanging in there. ''What is this? B-Bunny?'' He took the bunny ears and looked at the costume. ''This is usually worn by girls at a bar, right? And I have to wear this sexy stuff?!"

"Wait, I have to come back in five minutes!'' Stopped talking too much, Obito changed into it. He was fine if maybe he had to change into a maid costume, but this... seriously? Too sexy!

''Shit, my ass looked big.'' Obito commented seeing the reflection of himself in the mirror. The Uchiha gasped when the curtain suddenly opened showing someone stood outside.

''Took you so long.'' It's Kakashi.

''S-Sorry, I got a bit problem to wear this.''

Kakashi looked up and down, observing Obito's sight. ''Looks good on you.''

''Don't stare at me like that.'' That stare felt so intense and made Obito embarrassed. ''If you want to choose a costume for meーmhhh!'' Their lips met as Kakashi pulled the Uchiha closer by his waist.

Obito groaned when Kakashi's tongue forced him to open his mouth, but the Uchiha stopped the kiss before it went further. ''Wait, we're going to do it here?''

''Yes...'' Kakashi whispered and bit his ear making Obito shivered.

''But you said we would do it in your room.''

''Yeah, but you took so long and I changed my mind.'' Kakashi turned Obito's body to make him face the mirror. ''Besides, we can see what we do here.'' Obito gasped when he felt a grasp on his ass. ''You have a good ass here. Maybe next time I'll spank it.'' A blush can be seen on Obito's face as he bit his lips.

"Don't squeeze it... Aaah..."

"Why? Because it turned you on?" His hand slowly stroked Obito's thigh.

"N-No, justーaaah!!'' Obito was surprised when Kakashi squeezed his cock and accidentally pushed his ass back, rubbing Kakashi's crotch.

''Ouch, don't be rush, Obito. I'll fuck you later.''

That's not what Obito wanted, he was purely surprised. Kakashi looked at the mirror seeing Obito's half-lusty face, nice view, it's only a little touch and the Uchiha already turned like this. The silver haired man grabbed Obito's chin and kissed his lips roughly.

Obito moaned in their kiss as Kakashi kept rubbing his cock through the costume. Their tongues met and played for five minutes.

'I need to breathe...' Obito thought.

The black haired man pushed his master away and took a deep breath.

''Who gives you permission to stop the kiss?''

''S-Sorry, I needーNhhh!!'' Obito's eyes widened as Kakashi locked their lips for the second time without giving him a chance to speak. ''U-Ugh.'' He groaned when the silver haired man forced him to open his mouth again and let his tongue to be inside. They kissed for another five minutes.

Then Kakashi finally pulled away, leaving a string of saliva between their lips while Obito breathing heavily.

''Don't ever do what I didn't say.'' The silver haired man said.

''Sorry... Master...'' Obito tried to speak in the middle of his heavy breath.

Kakashi kissed around his shoulder and Obito gasped when Kakashi bit his neck for a new hickey. ''Don't worry, today will be quick because I still have some papers to work on.''

Obito just nodded.

''Stay still.''

Obito put his hands on the mirror while Kakashi stood on his knee to rip off the fabric around Obito's ass. The black haired man could hear the sound of his costume being ripped off down there.

''W-What are you doing?'' Obito turned his head to see what happened.

''Well, I know this costume is a bit complicated for sex, but I want to fuck you in this costume, so I set your ass free.'' Oh, his master such a dirty talker. ''Now look at the front and no peeping.''

Obito turned his head back to the mirror and let his master do what he wanted. Kakashi grabbed Obito's ass and spread the butt cheeks to see his hole. The silver haired man slowly moved ahead letting his tongue lick it.

Obito jolted at the sensation. ''M-Master?'' What's that weird feeling? He wanted to see, but he can't peep or his master will be mad. ''What are you doing... Aaah...''

''Prepare your ass to be fucked.''

''B-But it's dirty there.'' Obito moaned when his hole was pressed by that tongue, it felt soft and wet.

The Uchiha sighed in relief when his master finally pulled away, but then surprised as something small entering his ass as a replace, definitely not fingers or cock.

''W-What's that?''

''Hm? It's only a toy.''

''T-Toy?''

''Yes, it's a sex toy called butt plug.''

Obito jolted as Kakashi turned on that thing. ''No, pull it outーAaaah!ーIt's vibrate inside.'' The toy was grinding his prostate.

''That's how the toy work, Obito. Just feel the pleasure. Now stay still and don't fall.''

Obito bit his lips while Kakashi sat on the floor, right in front of his bulge. ''Hard already?'' Kakashi stroked that cock with one finger causing a soft moan came out of Obito's lips.

The black haired man covered his mouth when his master teased his bulge with a soft bite. Rather than ripped this costume in the back, better in the front because his cock was hard and it was cramped inside.

''A-Aaah!!'' Obito was surprised as Kakashi sucked his balls and gave it a little bite. This is really uncomfortable with the toy stuck in his ass.

''No covering your mouth, Obito. I want to hear you.''

''Master...'' Obito slowly opened his mouth. ''Turn off that toy, please...''

''You dare to command me?''

''N-No, don't get me wrongーaaahh!!'' Obito fell on Kakashi's lap, surprised when his master set the toy to the max level.

''Who said you can fall?''

''S-Sorry...''

''Stand.''

Hearing that serious tone Obito knew he did a mistake and his master won't turn off the toy. He slowly stood and put his hands back on the mirror to support his body and don't fall for the second time. Cum started to drip from his cock.

Kakashi stood and wrapped his arms around Obito's body. ''You look enjoying this so much.'' He whispered.

''Master... Please...'' Obito didn't care anymore, he only wanted this toy to be out of his ass.

''Oh, you're begging, so cute.'' Yeah, he was begging from the beginning, not commanding his master. Kakashi knew what Obito wanted, he turned off the toy and pulled it out.

Obito sighed in relief, but then gasped when Kakashi pulled his hips closer and rubbed the Uchiha's ass with his bulge. ''Master, it's p-poking...''

''What? Say it.''

''...Y-Your cock.'' Obito hesitated to say it.

Kakashi loved dirty talk at sex, he smirked. ''Don't you love the feel?'' The silver haired man rubbed them faster. Obito moaned. Both moaned.

Kakashi tilted his head back, this was so good, Obito never failed to make the silver haired man want to shove his cock immediately, ''Ah...'' Kakashi moaned. Obito didn't understand but his cock twitched hearing that moan, it sounded sexy, yet calm and dominant.

The silver haired man unzipped his pants and pushed his cock inside without warning. ''Aaaah!!!'' Making the black haired man moaned loudly in surprise, then Kakashi started fucking him harder and harder. ''Aaah!! Aaah!! Master!! Aaaah!!''

''You love it, don't you, Obito, getting fucked hard like this?''

''MasterーAaahh!ーSlow down your paceーAaah! Aaaah!'' Kakashi fucked him so hard.

''Why I have to? I know you like it by your moan.''

''UghーAaaah!!'' This is harder than a week ago in the office.

''You should see your face when I fuck you.'' Kakashi lifted Obito's face and the black haired man can see his figure in the mirror, lusty face with Kakashi's hands all around his body, so embarrassing!

''Going to fill you!'' Kakashi said and both moaned when the cum finally filled Obito's ass. Obito also spread out his own cum later. They panted. Kakashi held Obito's body, so the Uchiha wouldn't fall. The silver haired man fixed himself and lifted Obito's legs carrying him in his arms.

''Tired?'' Obito just nodded, too tired to even speak, his breath was still heavy. ''Let's sleep then.'' and the last thing Obito felt was a kiss on his forehead.

**Debt 02 - END**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
> Next Debt : Lingerie :>  
> Google again if you don't know what it is.


End file.
